1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal recorder/reproducer for recording a signal into a recording medium and reproducing a signal recorded in the recording medium, and a signal recording/reproducing method applied the signal recorder/reproducer.
2. Description of Related Art
The video signal recorder/reproducer using an optical disc, for example, as the recording medium, has to include buffer memories for recording and reproduction systems, respectively, to compensate a latency or waiting time caused by a trackjump, seek, etc. of an optical disc drive.
In the conventional video signal recorder/reproducer, the buffer memories include two, one for the recording system and one for the reproduction system, as mentioned above, either of which is used according to which is designated by the user, recording mode or reproduction mode.
For the video signal recorder/reproducer, it has been demanded more and more to reproduce any portion of an already recorded video signal while recording a video signal contiguous to the recorded video signal.
To this end, the response of the reproduction system of the apparatus should be improved. However, since in the conventional video signal recorder/reproducer, the separate buffer memories for the recording system and reproduction system are used in the recording mode and reproduction mode, respectively, the method of controlling the memory and hardware structure are complicated and the buffer memory for the recording system cannot be used for the reproduction system. Therefore, another buffer memory has to be additionally provided for the reproduction system to improve the response of the reproduction system.